


Kiss and Tell

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Napping, Picnics, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: The walk across the campus is what set Hunk’s heart racing more than anything else. Even more so than Keith’s call, insisting that he come down to that one shady spot out behind the engineering building as it was a matter of the utmost importance. Nothing good can be that important to be called in the middle of his study period.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peaachami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaachami/gifts).



> Surprise, Nami! I'm your backup Secret Santa for the Voltron SS. When I saw your prompts were fluff and naps and going out to eat somewhere, I knew I had to combine it all together for you with some good ol' klunk. Hope you like it!

The walk across the campus is what set Hunk’s heart racing more than anything else. Even more so than Keith’s call, insisting that he come down to that one shady spot out behind the engineering building because it's a matter of the utmost importance. Nothing good can be that important to be called in the middle of his study period. Keith knew that he’d had his nose in books for the last week.

Past the oaks greeting the afternoon sky with their spiralling branches and the several other students sprawled out on the grass to enjoy the fresh summer air, Hunk keeps walking. He finds his way to the engineering building and squints through the blaring sunlight in search for Keith’s unmistakable locks. It’s mere seconds before he spies the crown of Keith’s black hair just visible above the bushes, hiding in the area beneath a lone white oak.

The final last few steps have Hunk searching his mind for several ideas as to why Keith is out on campus grounds and needing him so urgently. It makes no sense to him at all. Not with assignments all the way up to his ears and probably Keith's too. He starts clicking his tongue with impatience and disbelief but stops immediately when ground hidden by the bushes comes into view.

Laid over the ground is a large checkered picnic blanket of blue and red and white. It seems to have been pressed down against the ground until every corner sat perfectly in place, picturesque for whoever it’s for. In the centre lies a wicker picnic basket neatly displayed with a bright yellow bow tied to the handle. It doesn’t appear to be an emergency at all. 

Hunk resists the urge to demand why he was asked out of room, pushing his lips together to maintain his stunned silence, which only gets worse when he finally looks up. Beside Keith, who sits perched on his knees with hands folded in his lap, sits Lance with his legs crossed, hands on each knee. He rocks in place with what looks like nervous or perhaps impatience, and Hunk isn’t sure how much more of his own he can stand.

He runs all the possible scenarios through his head. That Keith called to get him to help with a situation Lance got himself into, that he’s there to help with some food related thing because of course they always call him for that, or that he’s supposed to be the judge in some minor argument the two tumultuous boyfriends always seemed to have. Perhaps they’ve simply called him to bail them out again, or simply something just as time consuming and wasteful. Hunk finds himself caring less as the ideas build up.

“So…” Keith starts and rubs his thumbs over his palms. “Uh… I don’t know how to say this exactly but…” His hands rub harder, twisting and turning them over his lap as he struggles to find things to say. He can’t even look Hunk in the eyes for longer than two seconds. Neither can Lance for that matter.

Hunk crosses his arms, sinks down to the blanket, and prepares himself for a sob story or two. He loves his friends, adores them, would easily do anything for them, but even Hunk has his limits. There has to be a time where he needs to say 'no' or else end up as the doormat friend forever. He grits his teeth in preparation to say he’s not going to be a part of whatever it is that’s happening to them.

Lance nudges Keith and starts to take over the conversation. “You should probably sit down, or something… This isn’t easy to say. We’re a bit nervous to be honest with you.” He holds his hand up to show his fingers shaking on their own accord. “We didn’t know how else to… It’s really hard to… Basically we _really_ need to tell you something and we thought this would probably be the best way considering that we’re all here and your dorm isn’t too far away, so--”

“Guys, what is it?” Hunk sighs and frowns, already tired from what here’s like a long nervous, rambling excuse. “I’ve got a paper due in two days… or tomorrow… or both. I’m so messed up right now. I’ve got them coming out of my ears, and you guys just invite me to this picnic you’re having? And you don’t even have the food out?” He gestures in disbelief to the empty blanket. “What is this? What are you even doing? Please, tell me, because I am under a lot of stress right now and I don’t need more.”

Lance nods, a lot. “We know…” He turns to look Keith in the eye for reassurance or approval. They’ve spoken about this while Hunk was on his way over. The suspense of not knowing is killing him. “This was something that we had to make sure that you knew and...  and…” Lance gulps, his eyes growing wider, rounder, as his eyelids keep blinking. He looks as stressed as Hunk feels.

“And we thought now, as bad as a time it is, was the best time to let you know, I guess.” Keith talks slowly like he’s waltzing to a beat and speaking at every turn. His hand juts out for Lance’s, receiving it within his palm immediately. Hunk feels a sudden surge of frustration and sadness and worry all at once when he watches their fingers intertwine.

Hunk can’t take watching their togetherness anymore. “ _Stop_. I dont… I don’t want to hear it.” He frowns and pulls his crossed arms to his chest, one hand squeezing at his arm. This has to be another one of their dates where they need Hunk to keep it interesting. They’ve already asked him on plenty more before to be nice. It’s always some kind of activity that works best with more than two people, but Hunk, in the end, is always the third wheel. He’s always just there to fill a gap and make them laugh and have them enjoy themselves. Hunk is sure he can’t stand doing this one more time, especially not when they’re finishing each other’s sentences and holding hands so sweetly. It hurts to think he’s only there to be useful.

Keith and Lance both look at each other, exchanging a worried glance, a secret conversation that Hunk once again isn’t a part of. He can’t do this again. “Look, I get it, I’m funny. Ha ha the big guy is good for a joke and makes things interesting, but I can’t sit here while you guys get all cosy and coupley again. I’m just a third wheel here.” He licks his lips, tasting the bitter taste of regret and the pain of feeling left out. It hits him that maybe there’s another reason why it sits with him this way. Maybe he likes them more than he thought. “Just tell me after I’ve written my papers, okay? Enjoy your picnic.”

He moves to stand up, uncrossing his arms to rest his weight on the hand that’ll push him up. Keith says nothing while Lance starts rambling again, stuttering sounds of words not quite formed. Whatever it is that’s so important, Hunk is sure it can wait. Yet he hesitates when he sees the looks on their faces, lips moving silently as they dart glances between each other and him.

Lance nudges his elbow into Keith’s side when Hunk finally pushes himself to his feet. He almost looks panicked. “Wait, Hunk, please? Just hear us out.” He begs with his eyes, so bright and open that Hunk turns away so he won’t be tempted. He gets about two steps away when Lance takes a deep breath and yells, “We like you!”

Hunk pauses and turns back to consider their confused faces. The desperation is something Hunk wasn’t expecting. It makes no sense to say that to keep him there. As silly and mischievous as they might be, they aren't the kind of guys to just say something so… so…

“Hunk?” Keith asks, tilting his head and leaning forward when Hunk doesn’t answer for a moment. “You’ve been so stressed lately. Sit with us.” His face turns pinker than Hunk has seen it in a while. He rushes forward to open the picnic basket, hands shaking, sending nervous glances up at Hunk and back to Lance. “We put a little something together for you.”

Stunned and speechless, Hunk plops back down onto the blanket and finds that he’s the one now fiddling with his hands in his lap. “For me?” He watches how Keith grabs out a packet of crisps, a container of sandwiches that are somewhat squashed, muffins that seem a little charred around the edges, a handful of uncut oranges and apples, and lastly a bottle of juice. “What’s this?”

Lance smiles nervously and shrugs. “It’s just a little something from us, because you need a break.” He cringes a little at the display of food over the blanket. “Sorry it’s all a bit… um… muffins are really hard to bake, okay? And the sandwiches don’t really travel well when you swing them around…”

Keith sighs. “That’s your fault. I told you that they’d get---” He clears his throat when Lance levels his eyes at him. “Anyway, it’s not much and we don’t really have a whole lot more. Other than the crisps Lance got last minute. So…” Keith presents the collection with a nervous laugh, pushing the packet and container forward.

“You… both did this for me?” Hunk picks up an apple and turns it over in his hand before he throws it to the other. “Cause I’m stressed?” He shakes his head a little in disbelief. It’s not the greatest picnic, but the sandwiches seem to be mostly fresh and the muffins are definitely homemade. Hunk feels his eyes tearing up a little.

Lance makes the first move across the blanket and places his hand over Hunk’s holding the apple. “I told you why…” He gulps audibly and sits so close that the mint on his breath carries in the breeze. “We…  _ like _ you.”

Hunk’s eyebrows furrow. That’s not what they mean, surely. He glances over to Keith, who simply answers with a nod and a little smile. Hunk can’t help his mouth from falling open, not sure what he’s supposed to say to that kind of… confession. It’s actually a confession. They both  _ like _ him? That can’t be right.

Before Hunk has a chance to deny it all, before he can even move, Keith crawls across the blanket and places a gentle smooch on his cheek. “Yes, we do, and we wanted this to be a…” Keith’s breath smells like fresh apples and his face appears to be turning the same shade as a Red Delicious. “Date.”

Hunk bursts out with nervous laughter. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Keith has settled a hand on his knees and Lance is now cupping his left hand with both of his, cradling the apple he’s holding. “Y-y-you both? Really? A d-date?” He continues to stutter and stare at the warm smiles on his friend’s faces. His friends who are both attractive and kind and want his company and  _ like _ him. “That’s, um…. that’s…. wow… uh…”

Lance takes his turn to surge forward and plants a hesitant feather-light kiss to Hunk’s lips. He draws away a few seconds later, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings, so close to Hunk’s face. “It’s only a date. Let us treat you. You’ve done so much for us already.” 

Feelings seem to burst in his chest like sunshine has just hit his face on a cold winter morning. It feels good, pleasant, to feel so wanted and even loved in that moment. Their eyes never look away from him and Hunk buries his face his hands. If it’s a dream, he can wake up now. If it’s a joke, they’ll burst out laughing at any second. If it’s real, if they truly just kissed him and asked him on a date, he might just need to lie down for a while. He drops his hands once more to stare at them.

“You okay?” Keith briefly presses the back of his hand against Hunk’s forehead. His face is still just as red, and Hunk suspects that Keith can feel how hot his face is burning with the blush he can’t stop taking over his face. “Did you want to eat something? Or does it really look as a bad as we thought it might?” He laughs and scratches at his head.

Hunk reaches out, jumping forward to put one hand around Keith’s waist. His other hand drops the apple into his lap and tugs Lance forward to his chest. Pulling them both towards him, he presses them against him and sighs, closing his eyes at the embrace. “I really wasn’t expecting this.”

Butterflies swirling and flapping in his stomach, he places a kiss on each of them, pressing his lips to the first exposed part of skin he can find on the sides of their heads. He lets them go and feels his heart racing again. “So, date? Does that mean you want to- you _both_ want to…?” He can’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

Lance looks down sheepishly, pulling back and tugging at his shirt. “Y-yeah. Assuming that you want to?” he asks with a shift in his position, half-lying down across the blanket. “No pressure or anything.” He smiles over at Keith who nods in agreement.

Hunk blinks his eyes slowly and yawns, raising a hand to cover his mouth. “Would it still count as a date if I lie down for a while? A nap would be really nice.” He chuckles to his chest and shuffles his way closer, lying down on Lance’s lap. “I just need to rest a little. Just a little.” His face flushes at the fact he’s made such a forward move.

Lance freezes at Hunk’s cheek suddenly against his thighs. “I-I- yeah?” He mouths a series of words in his surprise at Keith then stares down at Hunk. “Oh okay, yep, okay. So you’re going to nap on me now? I can’t imagine I’m that comfortable.” He makes a small noise and brushes a hand through Hunk’s hair.

Smiling against the tensing muscle of Lance’s thigh, Hunk breathes a slow sigh. The very touch in his hair sets him at ease and it’s been days since he’s had much rest at all with paper deadlines looming over him. It's not the best plan for a date, lying on one of his friends that just confessed. His whole body feels hot, tingling, wanting to soak himself up in Lance’s smell and touch and attention. How had he not noticed he felt this way before?

Keith follows his lead a moment later and sidles up to Hunk. He leans down slowly, gently, and rests his head on Hunk’s stomach. “Is this… is this okay?” He holds himself in position just in case and huffs out of his nose when Hunk guides his head down.

Lance cries out a sound of disappointment, lifting Hunk’s head with his own huff of frustration or determination, and manoeuvres himself until he’s lying down with Hunk’s head rested on his stomach. “Is this what we’re going for then?” He snickers up at the sky, all chin and smiles from Hunk’s point of view. “Treating us like pillows on the first date?”

Hunk snorts a laugh and tilts his head to risk a kiss on Lance’s belly. It feels so familiar just to try it, but the new sensation, the very novelty of the idea of dating Lance, let alone Keith, has him burying his face into Lance’s skin. “Hey! If you want to do something for me--”

Keith nuzzles against his stomach and rushes all words out of his mouth. He would never have thought to be the target or even in the middle of their affections. They cooked and prepared this surprise and now are so content with kissing him, touching him, and letting him lay down with them in such an intimate moment. He closes his eyes with a sigh of relief.

The leaves of the oak tree above the three of them seems to sing in the summer breeze while it protects them all from the afternoon sun. It’s peaceful lying on the blanket, free from deadlines, and lying with two men that drew him away from his desk to lessen his stress. His body fills with a buzzing, a warm fuzzy feeling, stroking up and down his body like a caress of a hand. As he lets the bliss take him into a half-awake nap, eyes closed and body relaxed, he knows he could get used to this. He could get very used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr (@foxberryblue)](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and Twitter ([@foxberryblue](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier)) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
